Sirius Corporation
The Sirius Corporation is an independent interstellar corporation, the first and most powerful mega-corporation.The Sirius Corporation – The First of the Mega-corporations Its headquarters are in the Sirius system, which can only be visited by holders of a Permit granted to those with a Reputation of Allied with the Sirius Corporation. Sirius Corporation's divisions include Sirius Catering, Sirius Mining, Sirius Power, Sirius Luxury Transports, Sirius Industrial, Sirius Atmospherics, and Sirius Gov. One of Sirius Corporation's interests is the exploration and colonisation of the galaxy. It also has a near monopoly on the manufacture of large Power Generators. Lore The Sirius Corporation – The First of the Mega-corporationsThe Sirius Corporation – The First of the Mega-corporations In GalNet’s series relating key points in human history, popular historian Sima Kalhana addresses the rise of the first mega-corporation. Apart from a few isolated backwater systems, the presence of mega-corporations is ubiquitous throughout civilised space. Massive as many of these organisations are, none of them compare to the wealth and influence of the Sirius Corporation. The rise of the largest corporation in history started in 2339 when the Sirius Corporation launched the first completely corporate colonial mission arrived in the Sirius star system. The continual state of conflict between the Federation and the Empire catapulted the Sirius Corporation into an economic powerhouse as they became the lead supplier of fuel, then later drives and other technologies. Within a century, its products were integrated into military and civilian production. It also developed an envied trusted status with both superpowers and indeed supplied both sides during their conflicts. This in part was due to strict information restriction protocols and an open promise that it would favour neither side during any conflict. The Sirius Corporation developed its own code of strict laws to ensure fair dealing as well as the good governance of its workforce. Its influence reached such a state that the so-called ‘Sirius Convention’ was applied not just during deals with the corporation, but between independent systems as well. Throughout the years, fuel and drive production has remained their core business, although judicious expansion into other markets has driven its astronomical growth. The Sirius Corporation now operates several product-oriented divisions including: Sirius Catering, Sirius Mining, Sirius Power, Sirius Luxury Transports, Sirius Industrial and Sirius Atmospherics. Most recently they launched a new venture, Sirius Gov, to provide governmental services for population management on all scales. Its history has been marked with some failures, most notable of which is the Antares incident which I will examine in the next article. However, its successes have far exceeded those failures and the Sirius Corporation remains the most powerful corporation in known space. Individuals * Li Yong-Rui - Sirius Corporation CEO, and CEO of its government division Sirius Gov.Meet the Powers – Li Yong-Rui * Ana Quin - Sirius' Junior Vice President of Interstellar Logistics. Vessels * Antares - An experimental passenger liner that went missing during its maiden flight in 3251. Locations This section is incomplete, please add to it. * Sirius * Avik (controlling faction) ** Bruce Prospect (Civilian outpost) * Procyon ** Davy Dock (Orbis station) ** Swift's Folly (Surface settlement) ** Greenland's Folly (Surface port) * Luyten's Star ** Ashby City (Ocellus station) ** Nikitin Silo (Luyten's Star 3B) * Te Kaha * HIP 8396 (controlling faction) ** Stepping Stone Base (Civilian Outpost) * Takurua * Almagest * Ceos ** New Dawn (Orbis Station) * Robigo (Sirius Corp no longer exist) * Sothis ** Sothis Mining (Civilian outpost) ** Newholm Station (Orbis Station) Timeline 13 JAN 3302 * Li Yong-Rui announced that the search had resulted in the recovery of the wreckage of the Antares. 22 DEC 3301 * Li Yong-Rui, CEO of the Sirius Corporation's government division, announced a new official search for the Antares. He asked for Wreckage Components to be delivered to Davy Dock in the Procyon system. 18 NOV 3301 * The Sirius Corporation's appeal for osmium to at HIP 8396 came to an end, after a positive response in which hundreds of miners contributed. 05 NOV 3301 * The Sirius Corporation's appeal for osmium to revitalise the economy of HIP 8396 started. 22 OCT 3301 * Following increased pirate activity in the Robigo system, Sirius Corporation offered a generous reward for anyone who helped clear the pirates out, in line with the corporation's zero-tolerance approach to those who threaten its holdings.Sirius Corporation Takes Aim at Pirates 15 OCT 3301 * Following their expansion earlier in the year into the HIP 8396, Almagest, Sothis, Ceos, and Robigo systems, Sirius Corporation CEO Li Yong-Rui announced a new initiative to revitalise the economies of those systems. The fist stage would consist of an appeal for independent pilots to deliver osmium to HIP 8396.Sirius Corporation Announces New Programme 15 SEP 3301 * Investigation data was handed over to the Sirius Corporation that a spokesman for Federation Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s family said might help to locate the wreckage of the Highliner Antares. The data was encrypted, and had been found on a device among Nigel Smeaton's personal belongings.Vice President’s Investigation Data Found 04 AUG 3301 * A Sirius Corporation shuttle crashed into Patterson Enterprise in the Sirius system and was destroyed, when its docking computer failed on approach to the station. Five died, including Sean Richards, a senior consultant engineer who helped to compile the incident report on the disappearance of Starship One and, 50 years earlier, had been part of the task force of the Highliner Antares enuiry.Five Killed in Shuttle Accident 27 MAY 3301 * In the aftermath of the disappearance of Starship One, specialist teams from Core Dynamics and the Sirius Corporation attempted to analyse the wake and uplink data captured by the President’s Guardian Wing escorts in the moments before all four ships jumped.Federal Search Efforts Continue 12 MAR 3301 * The Sirius Corporation announced that it would be returning to its colonisation roots with the launch of 12 new colonial outposts in 9 systems: The Wredquia cluster: Wredquia SX-L D7-92, Wredguia SX-L d7-91, Wredguia WD-K D8-66, Wredguia QA-N b34-4, Wredguia XD-K d8-78 and the Sirius Outposts: Gliese 97.2, HIP 8396, Col 285 Sector WA-L b9-3, CAO Junga.Launching the Colonies 02 MAR 3301 * The Sirius Corporation announced that the reconnaissance portion of its latest colonisation project had drawn to a close. Hundreds of scout ships had contributed, gathering data on tens of thousands of potential candidate systems.Sirius Exploration Survey Completes 28 FEB 3301 * Sirius Corporation announced that, thanks to the work of hundreds of explorers, 8 new colonisation candidates had been identified.GalNet Galactic Trade-Labour Report 23 FEB 3301 * Sirius Corporation announced its plan to launch a number of new colonial outposts to the very edges of occupied space. They offered sizeable monetary rewards for exploration data submitted to Nourse Orbital in Lambda Andromedae. 3339 * Sirius Corporation had become integrated into military and civilian production, and they had earned a trusted status with both the Federation and Empire, supplying both sides during their conflicts. 3251 * A Sirius Corporation vessel known as the Highliner Antares disappeared during its maiden flight in the Sirius system. It was the first ship to use a production version of a new type of hyperdrive. When attempting a hyperspace jump it experienced a simultaneous explosion and mis-jump. The final report concluded that the most likely cause was that a part in the drive had failed just before the jump. No wreckage from the vessel was found. This led to considerable speculation and many conspiracy theories concerning what actually occurred.Remembering the Antares Incident 2339 * The Sirius Corporation launched the first completely corporate colonisation mission, and arrived in the Sirius system. References Category:Minor Factions